


Garrison Institute of Technology

by paper_planeee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BRO-GANES, Bisexual Lance, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Friendship (Team Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith is Gay., M/M, Slow Burn, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), They're clueless?!?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_planeee/pseuds/paper_planeee
Summary: Keith has always known a Lance McClain in his life, but has lots of obstacles that won't click into place. It is because Keith Kogane was adopted, and obviously, changed his last name! Lance doesn't know about it, his only clue was the red lion necklace he gave to his friend long ago. And you know what else is happening? Pidge knows and she won't talk about it.





	Garrison Institute of Technology

I’m walking towards my class at astrophysics, which happened to be my best subject. The problem was, my rival was there. Lance McClain. We’re not enemies, but when it came to the subject and our hobbies with the group, we fought a lot. I don’t even know if he still remembers me when we were still young. Well, I was 6 when I last saw him before GIT.

“Lance! Lance! You’re it!” I shouted to him after our other friend, Percy tagged him.

“Darn it!” He said and chased me. He was a fast runner and caught up to me in no time, I ducked and he tackled me down

“Nope! Not now Lance! I’m ticklish! LANCE-HAHAHAHHA!” He tickled me onto my sides, causing me to giggle hard.

Percy soon came with a camera, taking pictures of us. Which startled him, so I started to tickle him too. “PERCY! KEITH!” He shouted-

Mr. Houston shouted at me. Shit. He was looking at me while the class was going on. “Mr. Kogane, can you please explain again why do we fly when we are not in any atmospheric area?”

“Mr. Houston, it is because we are experiencing zero-gravity outside the atmosphere, sir.”

“Thank you, so as I was saying…” I huffed for the save and Lance just smirked at me. Stupid McClain. Then I started taking my notebook out to take notes. One wrong move, I’m out of the scholarship. And that got me scared.

* * *

 

After classes, I ran to the dorms with Percy, who stuck with me all the time and Pidge, who tagged along. “Pidge, I thought your room was at?”

“Hall of leaves? Yes, but it’s on the way.”

“No Pidge, get there now. It’s real opposite”

“Ugh, you beat me, Percy.” We ran towards the Hall of Blazes and opened the dorm room. Panting afterwards. sitting at the floor, I opened the closet, got our box of pictures while he was staring at me.

"Keith."

"Keith?"

“Keith, what the heck is your problem?” Percy asked me as I rummaged through all his pictures since we were in NY.

“Keith?” “Percy, I can’t believe it. The Lance which was my old friend is my class rival.”

“WHAT? LANCE IS HERE? AS IN LANCE MCCLAIN?!”

“YES HE IS! TWO YEARS AND I JUST FIGURED IT OUT!”

“How?” He asked, curious about our newly found fact.

“The necklace. The blue lion charm.” I stated it back, finally.

“That’s ridiculous, he still wears it?”

“Yes Percy. What if I wear mine?”

“Keith, please. You’re friends again, so it doesn’t matter.”

“Thanks Percy, where would I be without you and Shiro?”

“Awwwww... Nice one Keith, but we both have stuff to do, I have a date with Annabeth. And you have your squad.”

“Don’t tell him, okay?”

“FINE."

I groaned and fixed myself. I ended up tying my mullet and wearing a beanie with a pale t-shirt with a quote that said “Everything happens for a reason.” With ripped jeans and sneaks.

“Keith.” Shiro knocked on the door which Percy answered so he could go out. Well, long story short. Shiro’s family adopted me after my mom vanished and dad died in a car crash.

“Shiro, let’s go out?”

“Sure, have your keys?”

“Percy had it.”

“Ok.” And we both were out of the room. Walking to the coffee shop where the gang usually hung out. And where team Voltron was formed. While it was raining lightly...

“SHIRO! THE UMBRELLA!”

“SHIT! I FORGOT IT AT THE SCHOOL!”

“DAMMIT!”

“SORRY! And Keith, watch your language.” Lucky guy he had his waterproof jacket.

“Anyways, how’s the new kindergarten you work at?”

“Altea Kindergarten? It’s fine.” He may not be at school anymore but he still acts like one silly student and that’s how he got into the gang.

When the rain got a little harder, we walked faster, trying not to get wet. I was shivering, I regret not wearing a jacket. A LOT. “Welcome to Voltron café!” Coran greeted us, along with Allura.

“Hey miss Allura. You work here too?”

“Yes Shiro. And you?”

“He’s my brother.” Shiro stated.

“Adopted. Wait, you work at the same school? Omigosh Shiro, you have been friends for years. Stop talking olibvious”

“Well, She’s the Principal.”

“Pidge! Hunk! Where’s Lance?” Said two waved at us before closing their umbrellas.

“He’s coming soon. Detention, obviously.”

“How about let’s order now?” “I’m in!” We all shouted.

“Caramel iced macchiato, with whipped cream and a shot of hazelnut.”

“Pumpkin spice latte with green tea powder and more cream.”

“Same thing, Choco powder instead of green tea.”

"Keith, stop modifying my orders to make it yours.

"NOPE." I smirked.

"Vanilla frappe with 10 coffee shots.”

“Pidge! That’s way too much caffeine!” Shiro protested. Hunk was glaring too.

“And vanilla iced macchiato with 2 shots of caramel for Lance.” Hunk ordered for him.

I frowned and whispered something to Allura. She smiled assuringly and took all of it down and went to the counter.

“Keith, what did you do?” Pidge asked. “I asked for more tissue, I forgot my gloves.”

“Oh-okay.”

Lance then came with his long scarf and jacket. Smirking at me and sitting down. Hair wet, dripping. Even if he had his umbrella with him. Weirdo.

“Did you guys order my favorite???” He asked us. Duh, of course.

“Yes we did.” We all said in monotone.

“You guys are the best!”

“Here are your orders, btw, there is a room up there for you guys, seems like you can’t get back, and the storm is too bad. I'll bring it up there too, so no worries!”

“Thanks miss Allura.”

“Shush Shiro, enough of the formalities.” Bless you Allura, it's getting annoying.

“Sorry.” We then heard a sudden shout by Pidge.

“Oh, DARN IT!”

“Why Pidge?”

“It’s signal 10! We can’t have school tomorrow.”

“But I still have to study! What if I lose my scholarship! I’m not as much as rich as you guys!”

“Keith! Calm down! A day won’t hurt.”

“Yeah Shiro. It really won’t.”

“KEITH.” Quiznak. Daddy voice.

“FINE PAPI!”

“What do you all say, movie marathon?”

“You Hunk, Said it.” Pidge and Lance chorused, pointing finger guns at him. Coran joined too, enojoying the suggestion.

“Ok, up now everyone. Coran, the sign please.”

“Yes Allura, but their clothes?”

“Ah, I have some for Pidge, and Shiro has some for the boys?” I looked at him, but his face clearly says 'not for all'. I glared at him because clearly, it'll fit Hunk!

“I only have 1 extra. It would fit Hunk.” Greatest brother ever.

“I have some too. Is that okay Keith?” Lance asked me.

“It’s fi--A-CHOO!” Shit. Shiro’s gonna get mad soon. Or not.

“Keith, you must be cold, change first.”

“Thanks Coran.”

After all of us took a shower, I dug into my bag for my other set of gloves, which had a polka dot design, and it also covers the whole hand. Lance gave me a black sleeveless and shorts.

“Ready?” Pidge asked all of us. We all sat down leaving an end space for Pidge. Well, it was a marathon of Star Wars, and we all said yes. But it was still cold for me. Shiro turned the aircon on. I snuggled into the pillow which was given, with eyes glued into the screen. Snacks were laid out, popcorn, chips, candies and soft drinks, along with the ones we ordered a while ago. I took one of the drinks and sipped slowly as the title came on screen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... So this is my FIRST ever fanfic so please. I would appreciate some comments or kudos. I'd also appriciate some ideas and recommendations. Tell me what you think.


End file.
